


Life at Stark Industries

by redlipstickblackdress



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, BAMF Pepper Potts, Clint gets some, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Improbably Clueless Coulson, Romance, Stark Industries, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 18,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickblackdress/pseuds/redlipstickblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The receptionist at Stark Industries catches the eye of Tony Stark, but is unimpressed by his game, so he turns to Pepper Potts for help.  Phil Coulson meets an intriguing woman at a Masquerade party in Stark Tower, but is also attracted to a girl he's working with at Stark Industries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Stark Appears

Thank goodness it was Friday. Valerie had just told yet another person on the phone that no, they could not speak directly to Mr. Stark. She worked for him, and even she had never laid eyes on the man. When she had been hired two years ago, one of his other employees had been the one to interview her and tell her the good news. She suspected Stark had seen her resume originally, but she’d never actually spoken to him. 

She was the receptionist for Stark Industries, the enormous company that was so ahead of the game in technology, it was almost laughable. When she told people what she did, they usually acted like it was all glamorous and that while she was still on the lower end of the corporate food chain, she had a foot in the door at the most impressive company in the country. 

Maybe that was true, but as far as glamor went, her job was not-so-much. She was the face that greeted the average person on behalf of Tony Stark. This meant that she took all the abuse from unhappy clients on the phone; she was the sole person in charge of making sure no suspicious people entered the building; she had to keep on top of who was meeting with whom when. Meanwhile, she still had to make sure that, no matter how pissed off anybody was, Tony Stark himself maintained his morally-bankrupt-but-loveable-billionaire-celebutante image. 

While it shouldn’t have been surprising to see Tony Stark, the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist himself, walking into the doors of his own company, it somehow was quite a shock. If his face wasn’t plastered all over the city, she wouldn’t even know who he was. He approached the huge desk she sat behind and looked her over. 

“Hello, Mr. Stark. How can I help you?” she asked dutifully. 

“Hi,” he said. “Are you new?” 

“No, I’ve worked here for two years. Sir.” She added the sir for good measure.

“Huh. I’ve never seen you before.” 

“I cut my hair recently,” she offered. It wasn’t a lie. She’d recently cut her red hair into a cute, short, layered style. Of course he didn’t recognize her – the guy never set foot in his own company. 

“Ah. It looks good.” 

“You have no idea how it looked before, do you?” she asked. 

“Not a clue. What’s your name, again?” 

“Valerie. What can I help you with?” she repeated. 

“Oh, nothing. I’m just going to go to my office,” he said. She nodded. “Where is my office, exactly?” 

“Top floor.” 

“Right. I’ll just go…” he said, taking a step toward the elevators. She went back to looking over the calendar again, but then realized Tony had turned back to her and was waiting patiently for her to look back up at him. 

“Was there something else?” 

“I’m having a Masquerade party tonight at Stark Tower. You should come.” 

“Uh…I don’t think…”

“No, it’ll be great. There will be champagne, live music, a spectacular view,” he encouraged. She thought about just declining, but it was hard to resist seeing what the infamous Stark Tower parties were actually like. Still, it’s not like she would know anyone there. 

“Can I bring my roommate? She works for you too.” 

“Oh, what does she do?”

“She edits and proofreads the manuals that come with your products.” 

“I have someone who does that? Interesting. Sure, yeah, bring her along. The more the merrier.” 

“Okay. Thanks for the invitation. I’ll try to stop by.” 

“Awesome. I’ll see you there, Valerie.” With that, her first-ever encounter with Tony Stark was over as surprisingly as it had begun. She couldn’t wait to tell Amy about it – and where they were going that night.


	2. Phil Coulson and the Masked Mystery

“Hey,” Amy greeted, having just gotten home a few minutes before Valerie did. 

“Do you still have that mask from that ball we went to in college?” 

“Yeah…why?” 

“You’re going to need it. You’ll never guess where we’re going tonight.” 

“Where?” 

“A Masquerade party at Stark Tower.” 

“It’s a good joke, but not very believable,” Amy said, staying put on the couch in her pajama pants. 

“I’m serious. Tony Stark came in today. He thought I was new, but he was actually pretty nice. Then he said he was having a party and invited me. He said I could bring a friend. Now get off the couch and figure out what to wear.” 

“You mean you really talked to him? I didn’t even think he ever visited his own company.” 

“He usually doesn’t. Anyway, start getting ready. There is no way I’m passing up the one and only opportunity to see if the rumors about these shindigs are true.” 

They spent the next few hours dolling themselves up and hoping they’d look fancy enough for such an affair. Valerie chose an emerald V-neck cocktail dress that would show some cleavage and look good with the simple but striking black mask she still had from a dance they had attended in college. Amy worked on curling her shoulder-length brown hair, pinning one side of it back with a pearl-encrusted clip, donned a peacock blue 1950s-style party dress, and topped it off with her white lace mask and red lipstick. 

They arrived at the tower around 8:30, just as the majority of the party was beginning to show up. Just as Tony had promised, there was a jazz combo playing music that had just enough swing to dance to and just enough smoothness to be ambient. Barbie-like cocktail waitresses in skimpy black dresses were sauntering around with trays covered in bubbling champagne flutes and impossibly expensive hors d’oeuvres. 

For about half an hour the girls just stood in a corner observing everything with glasses of champagne, taking in the showy grandeur of the affair. Valerie finally spotted Tony wearing a tuxedo and a black mask – the same thing pretty much every male at the party was wearing. She knew it was him because of the way everybody was kissing up to him. It seemed like every time she looked over at him, he had a fake-chested socialite on his arm, but it was never the same one. 

“I’m going to go try to say hi to Mr. Stark,” Valerie informed her friend. 

“Okay. I’m going to circulate the room and check the place out,” Amy responded. They separated. 

Amy wandered awkwardly around the room. She had no idea who anyone was, even if she could see their faces. They were probably all just wealthy businesspeople and their arm candy. She tried to act casual, but judging by the looks people were giving her, she stood out, and not in a good way. She finally decided to stand near the big wall of windows and just watch. She hadn’t even noticed that someone had come up beside her until he spoke. 

“Is this your first Tony Stark party?” She turned to see who was speaking. Obviously he was wearing the same tuxedo and black mask combo that most of the men at the party were wearing, but he had short brown hair, bright blue eyes, and an adorable smile. 

“Is it really that obvious?” she asked, a bit embarrassed. “What’s the secret to fitting in at these things?” 

“Oh, you don’t want to fit in,” Blue Eyes continued. “It’s mostly a lot of pretending to remember who people are and trying to prove that you were at the same high-profile charity event they most recently attended.” 

“Oh, I remember you now! You were at the Happy Children Gala last month!” Amy said jokingly. 

“See, that’s perfect. If you keep that up, you’ll be just as shallow and boring as they are in no time,” Blue Eyes said with a smile. “Of course, if all else fails, you can just dance,” he said, offering his hand. She took it with a shy smile and he led her to the area near the band where a few couples were swaying and imitated them, wrapping an arm around her and swaying slowly as he looked down at her.

“So, you don’t consider yourself among the rich and fabulous, then?” Amy asked. “Do you work for Mr. Stark?” 

“I work with Mr. Stark,” he corrected. “What about you?” 

“I work for Stark Industries. Just one of the invisible people.”

“You’re certainly not invisible tonight,” he told her with a smile. 

“That’s just because I look so out-of-place,” she said shamefully. 

“That’s a good thing,” he assured her. She smiled and the song ended, so Blue Eyes escorted her back over to the window where they would be out of the way. 

“Ooh, look, a cracker with olive spread that probably costs $80,” she said, suddenly distracted as she snatched one off the tray going by. “It’s not every day I get the opportunity to eat a square inch of food that costs more than my nicest pair of shoes.” Blue Eyes looked incredibly amused as she ate the little appetizer. “Let me guess – the food is just for show, and isn’t meant to be eaten?” 

“Well, somebody needs to enjoy the eighty dollars’ worth of smashed olives,” he pointed out. 

“Yeah, somebody like me probably had to ride a donkey to the top of a mountain in Greece to pick these olives by hand,” she agreed. “They might as well be appreciated by someone.” 

Amy and Blue Eyes continued talking for the rest of the evening, making fun of the aristocratic fakery and commenting on this woman’s too-tight dress or that man’s obvious fake hair for hours.


	3. The Gorgeous View

Meanwhile, Valerie had finally managed to nudge her way through Tony’s adoring fans and greeted him. 

“Hello, Mr. Stark. Thank you for inviting me.” 

“Hey…” he said, hesitating as he tried to remember which hot woman she was. He glanced down at her cleavage. “Valerie,” he finally managed to conclude, sending his newest arm candy away. “Your haircut looks great.” 

“We went over that this morning,” she reminded him. 

“Right. Well, it still looks great,” he attempted. “Why don’t I introduce you around?” he asked, holding his arm out expectantly. She looked at it hesitantly. Given how many women had been on that arm that night, she wasn’t sure she wanted to be on a list that long. She, unlike all the bimbos at this party, did not need the thrill of being paraded around like a shiny toy. When she didn’t take his arm, he dropped it and put a hand on her lower back, leading her over to a group of snobby heirs and heiresses. “Have you met Valerie?” he asked them. “She is the receptionist at Stark Industries.” 

“Oh,” a bleached-blonde in a pink mask said with a smile that looked like it made her face hurt. “How…interesting,” she said, as if being near Valerie made her want to take a shower. A couple of other girls in the group smirked while the guys chuckled amusedly. 

“Yes, doing actual work is an interesting way of occupying one’s time,” Valerie said sweetly, so not appreciating the attitude. “Not that you’d know anything about that.” The girl looked shocked that a peasant would dare speak to her in such a manner. 

“Okay! Well, it’s good to see you,” Tony said, dragging Valerie away. She didn’t care if she was embarrassing him. She wasn’t going to just stand there while some entitled bitch insulted her and her job. “I have no idea who those people are,” he admitted when they were out of earshot. 

“What a surprise,” she said sarcastically, grabbing another champagne flute. 

“Okay…I’m sensing some hostility here. You’re at a party, you look absolutely stunning. Why are you not having fun?” 

“You do realize that every single person here is spending their time giving each other backhanded compliments and gossiping about each other, right? Nobody is actually having fun.” Tony looked incredibly confused. Not knowing what else to say, he just tried again. 

“How can I get you to have a good time?” he asked, quite sincerely. She just stood there, not really sure how to answer. 

“Come on. Let’s dance.” 

“Mr. Stark—”

“Tony.” 

“Mr. Stark,” she insisted, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

“Of course it is. Come on,” he said, offering her his hand. She reluctantly took it and he pulled her close, swaying with her to the soft, lightly jazzy music. She was vaguely aware that Amy was dancing with some handsome, mysterious blue-eyed guy. She was pretty impressed. As she continued looking around, she began to notice some of the unsettling knowing glances people were giving her. 

“Why is everyone looking at me like that?” she asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but just ignore them.” 

“I can’t, they all won’t stop staring at me.” 

“That is because you are the most breathtaking woman in the room,” he said, looking down at her so earnestly with his brown eyes, so innocently. Oh, he was good. She obviously knew about his reputation as a ladies’ man, but she could see how a girl could so easily fall for it. She didn’t have any response to this, so she just finished the dance with him and then allowed him to lead her over to the big wall of windows. 

“It’s a great view,” she said honestly. It really was spectacular. 

“You can see it even better from the bedroom,” he said, one hand on her lower back, the other gesturing in the direction he intended to lead her. He said it so innocuously. He really was good. 

“Has that line actually worked for you?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“It always works,” he said, as if surprised that it wasn’t working this time. 

“Well, I’m sure it would work on that girl who just popped a plastic grape into her mouth,” she said, gesturing toward the girl in question. Tony looked over for a moment. 

“She’s already seen the view from the bedroom,” he informed Valerie. She rolled her eyes and walked away. What kind of a skank did he think she was, anyway?


	4. Coulson Has Game

Amy and Blue Eyes had spent the entire party chatting, flirting, and exchanging speculations about the rich and beautiful that were at the party. Finally, by the time midnight rolled around, the party was at its highest capacity and even the enormous loft of Stark Tower was starting to be a little crowded. Blue Eyes sensed that she was a little uncomfortable and bent over to say in her ear, so he could be heard above the noise, 

“Would you like to get some air?” 

“I think that’s a good idea,” she said back. He led her outside onto the big balcony that surrounded part of the building where they could get away from some of the people and noise for a few minutes. It was a bit chilly out there and when he noticed that she was shivering, Amy’s companion removed his tuxedo jacket and draped it over her shoulders. 

“Thanks,” she said with a smile. “I’m glad you were at this party. Without you, I might have succumbed to the fake laughter and started kissing the air next to people’s cheeks.” 

“I couldn’t let that happen to you,” he said seriously. They looked at each other and laughed. He looked into her eyes. She looked into his. He took a step closer and noticed her glance at his mouth, giving him the green light to do what he wanted to. He placed his fingers under her chin to lift her face a bit, then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, shy because it was between strangers, but intoxicating. It felt like it lasted much longer than it did, but was still ended too soon.


	5. Clint Barton Makes the Party Worth It

When Valerie stormed away from Stark, she tried to go find Amy, but saw her still flirting with the mysterious blue-eyed man. Her wingwoman mode kicked in and she decided not to bother her friend just yet. 

“Now, I’m used to seeing beautiful women at Stark’s parties, but usually they don’t have so much class,” a voice said behind her. She turned to see a masked guy with brown hair and dark eyes smiling at her. Even through his tuxedo she could see that he had an incredible body. 

“Thank you,” she said. After Stark’s sleazy proposition, it was nice to have a man notice that she was classier than that. “I’m Valerie.” 

“Clint,” he introduced, shaking her hand. “I knew I had to talk to you when you gave Stark the brush-off. Usually the women at these parties all compete to be Tony’s one-night stand.” 

“Oh, he was good, don’t get me wrong. Introducing me around, dancing, compliments, the whole bit. It’s sort of disgustingly impressive, actually. He’s really got the drill down.” 

“Well, I guess I’m lucky you were too smart to fall for it, since now you’re over here talking to me.” 

Valerie and Clint chatted for a while, laughing and flirting. She wasn’t necessarily looking for anything to come out of that night, guy-wise, but it was nice to have someone to flirt with for a while who wasn’t actively trying to get her out of her dress when he barely remembered her name. Meanwhile, Tony Stark couldn’t stop looking over, watching her chat and laugh with some guy. He never knew who was at these parties, it could be anyone. 

Suddenly, Valerie realized that it must be late and looked at her phone. 

“Woah, I had no idea it was after midnight. I’d better go. I have a meeting at 6:00am tomorrow.” 

“Stark has 6:00am meetings?” Clint asked. 

“No, it’s with my cousin. She likes to have ridiculously early Saturday breakfasts and try to talk me into working for her. Anyway, I really should go. It was nice to meet you. Maybe I’ll see you around?” 

“Yeah, that would be cool. Later, Valerie,” he smiled. Now, she just had to find Amy. When she looked around the room, she couldn’t see Amy anywhere. Where was she? Figuring it would be easier, she sent her a text.


	6. A Cinderella Story

Just as Blue Eyes was leaning in for another kiss, Amy’s phone went off. She pulled it out of her small purse. 

“Oh! I didn’t realize it’s so late. I have to go.” She took his jacket off of her shoulders and handed it back to him.

“So soon?” he asked. 

“I’m sorry. I came here with my roommate and she has to be awake really early, and she’s looking for me. I really have to go. Thank you for the wonderful time,” she said, going up on her toes to give him one more quick kiss before rushing off. 

“Wait, I can give you a ride home…what’s your name?” he called after her, but she was already back within range of the party’s noise. He ran back inside, hoping to catch her before she left, but he couldn’t see her anywhere. He asked a couple of people if they’d seen her, but nobody knew who he was talking about. Why hadn’t he asked for her name earlier?


	7. Girl Talk

The girls got into a cab to head back to their apartment. As soon as they were inside, they removed their masks. 

“You won’t believe the night I had,” Amy breathed, still trying to take it in. 

“I saw you talking to that cute guy. Spill!” 

“He was funny and sweet and we made fun of all the rich people, and he spent the entire party by my side. We kissed on the balcony at midnight. It was perfect.” 

“Who is he? What’s his name?” 

“I…I don’t know. We never exchanged names. I’m never going to see him again,” she realized sadly. “All I know is that he works with Mr. Stark, but not for Stark Industries.” 

“Well, maybe we can try to find out.” 

“I don’t know, there were a lot of people at that party. It would probably be really hard to find him. I guess I’ll just have to let it be one magical night.” 

“Well, who knows? You might see him again. Crazier things have happened.” 

“Maybe,” Amy said sadly. What was wrong with her? Why didn’t she ask for his name before running off? Now she’d never see him again, the guy with the pretty blue eyes and the smile that made her feel beautiful, the guy who had given her that perfect kiss. Boy, she really knew how to screw up. “Anyway, what did you do the whole time?” 

“Mr. Stark tried to get me to sleep with him.” 

“No way! He tried to get you to be one of his elusive one-night stands?” 

“Not so elusive, from what I can gather. The guy has boned every vapid bimbo in the country, from what I understand.”

“Wow.” 

“I did flirt with this cute guy named Clint, though.” 

“Ooh! Did he get your number?” 

“No, it wasn’t too serious. Still, it was refreshing after Stark tried putting his skeevy moves on me.” The girls entered their apartment and Valerie fell asleep. It took Amy hours to finally get to sleep, and when she did she dreamed about blue eyes and gentle kisses.


	8. Tony Fails as a Wingman

When Tony finally woke up on Monday morning, JARVIS informed him that Phil Coulson was overriding his protocols again. He rolled out of bed and threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt to greet the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. 

“You’ve got to stop overriding my protocols,” he said as soon as Coulson was standing there in his perfectly-pressed suit.

“I know you won’t meet with me otherwise,” Coulson informed him. 

“What can I do you for?” he asked. 

“I need you to go over the manuals for your new products with me,” he informed the CEO. “That way I can train my division on them.” 

“Do you know what I found out on Friday?” Tony asked. “I found out that I pay someone to go over the manuals for me. Why don’t you come back here tomorrow morning, say, 9:00, and I’ll hook you up with her. I’ll have Pepper send her an email.” 

“I’ll be here,” Coulson said. However, instead of turning to leave like Tony hoped he would, he sort of just stood there with a distant look on his face. 

“Is there something on your mind, Agent Coulson? You look like you could use a drink.” 

“No, thank you. There is something…” 

“Spit it out.” 

“There was a woman at your party on Friday, about five feet tall, gorgeous, brown hair, cobalt eyes. I’d like to get in contact with her.” 

“You met a woman? At my party? Did you hit on someone at my party?” 

“We kissed at midnight.” 

“Stop right there, I don’t want to know. What was her name?” Tony asked.

“I didn’t get her name. She was wearing a blue dress, sort of a retro style, a white mask. Who is she?” 

“I have no idea.” 

“She said she works for Stark Industries,” Coulson offered helpfully. 

“Stark Industries employs thousands of people, it could be anyone. At least any woman. It was a woman, right?” 

“You don’t know who was at your party?” 

“I never know who’s at my parties,” Tony shrugged, as if this were normal. 

“I was really hoping to see her again,” Coulson admitted. 

“If I find out who she was, I’ll let you know,” he promised. “So. Nine a.m. Tomorrow. I’ll set you up with the girl who checks my manuals, and you’ll be all set. Good?” 

“I’ll see you then, Mr. Stark,” Coulson said, hopelessly realizing he would never find out who the mystery girl was from Tony. He turned to leave, trying to figure out how to find that beautiful woman.


	9. Tony Stark Says the Wrong Thing

Valerie was just about to take her lunch break when who should enter the building but the CEO of Stark Industries. For the second time in four days? Preposterous! 

“Hi. Valerie. It’s good to see you again.”

“Can I do something for you, Mr. Stark? I was just about to go to lunch…”

“Let me take you to lunch,” he insisted. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, you’ll take me somewhere ostentatious and the paparazzi will take pictures of us, and I don’t want to be seen on a tabloid lunching with Tony Stark at some pompous restaurant,” she said. 

“Hey, woah, just calm down. Where do you want to go? We can go wherever you want, no fuss, on me.” She still looked hesitant. “I just wanted to apologize to you for Friday night.” She sized him up, decided he meant it, and sighed. 

“I know of a place.” 

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting in a tiny, family-owned pizza place that sat tucked away and unknown under a drugstore, splitting a pie. 

“I can’t believe I’ve never been here,” Tony said, impressed, as he bit into a slice. 

“Yeah, well, it’s amazing how the other half lives, isn’t it? You should slum with us more often.” 

“Is this really the opinion you have of me? Because I have to say, it hurts a little bit.”

“Really?” 

“No, not really.” She rolled her eyes. “Look, you shouldn’t listen to the media. I enjoy cheap pizza as much as the next guy.” 

“Cheap sex, too, from what I can tell.” 

“I’m sorry about the way I behaved at the party on Friday.” 

“Really.” She wasn’t convinced. 

“No, I mean it. I was out of line, and I didn’t know you would be one of those girls who gets all offended when someone wants to sleep with her.” Valerie stood up and grabbed her purse. 

“Thank you for lunch,” she said, and walked out of the restaurant. She didn’t care how famous he was – what an ass.


	10. Coulson is Improbably Clueless

“You asked to see me here, Mr. Stark?” Amy asked when she arrived at 8:55am the next day. 

“Yeah. Come in. Make yourself comfortable.” She came in and sat down on one of the beautiful white couches. “Actually, would you mind doing something for me really quick?” She stood up again. “Could you go get the stack of manuals from that bottom drawer down there?” 

“Sure,” she said, going to do it. 

Coulson arrived at that moment, overriding the JARVIS controls and walking right in as usual. 

“Oh, good, you’re here,” Tony said, then noticed that Coulson wasn’t looking at him, but was looking at Amy bent over in her pencil skirt and sweater, her back to them as she was gathering the manuals from the drawer. “Are you checking her out?” 

“I can appreciate the feminine form,” Coulson informed him. 

“No, that’s my job. Your job is to be professional and boring. I never pegged you for an ass man. Or is it her legs?” He now stopped talking because Amy was upright again and was walking toward them with her arms full of manuals. “Agent Coulson, I’d like you to meet…” 

“Amy,” she prompted. 

“That’s right, Amy. She is in charge of going over my manuals, editing, proofreading, all of that.” 

“It’s nice to meet y—” she began, turning to look at the man she was being introduced to, and trailed off when she got a good look at him. She couldn’t have forgotten those blue eyes and that adorable smile. “Hi,” she said, smiling. How had he managed to track her down? 

“It’s great to meet you, Amy,” Coulson said, the perfect model of professionalism in his crisp suit with the badge pinned to the chest. “Phil Coulson.” He held out his hand in a businesslike manner. She took it, confused, and accepted his firm handshake. “Mr. Stark tells me you’re the best person to help me understand the manuals for the latest in Stark technology. I want to train my team on some new equipment, but I need to get a better grasp on it myself.” 

“Uh…yeah, I think I can help you out, although I don’t necessarily understand all the jargon,” she admitted. Why was he acting so weird? It seemed so awkward to be so polite after that kiss they’d had on the balcony. Maybe he just didn’t want to say anything in front of Tony. She couldn’t believe he had found her, and that she knew his name! 

“Well, between the two of you, I have no doubt that you’ll figure it out. Anyway, I have a busy day,” Tony lied. “How about you two go to Amy’s office and get started?” 

“That should be fine,” Amy said. She and Coulson got into the elevator and the doors closed. She smiled at him expectantly. He just glanced over and gave her a polite nod. 

“So, you do all the editing and proofreading?” he asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Amy was so confused. Tony wasn’t there any more, why was he acting all professional? Then, it suddenly hit her. He had no idea who she was. 

“Yeah. You should see how the first drafts come to me. In one of them, he had drawn a picture of a…well, it wasn’t exactly a technical diagram.” He just gave her an amused look and then turned back toward the elevator doors. Did she really look that different? She’d recognized him right off. Even if he couldn’t recognize her without the mask, it’s not like her voice was different. Was she really so unmemorable? 

He was probably just a player like Tony Stark. She must have just been his flirtation of the night. He probably had a different one at every party. How stupid she was, to think about him all weekend and think he had liked her. 

She told him her office number and they took off in separate cars toward Stark Industries. Well, this was going to be uncomfortable.


	11. More Girl Talk

“Ugh,” Valerie said when she got home. “I hope your day was better than mine. I thought that lunch with Tony Stark was bad yesterday, but at least it was different. If I have to listen to one more person bitch on the phone at me, I’m going to punch the next person I see, and I don’t even care if it’s a little old man or a nun.” Now that she’d gotten this rant out of her system, she sighed. “Anyway, how was your day?” 

“Well…I met the guy from the party,” Amy said, a bit sadly. 

“What?! That’s great! Then…why do you look so upset about it?” 

“So, you know how Mr. Stark wanted to see me at the tower this morning?” Valerie nodded. “Well, when I got there, he introduced me to the guy from the party. His name is Phil Coulson, he works for a government organization with a really long name, but goes by S.H.I.E.L.D. for short. I was so glad to see him…and he had absolutely no idea who I was.” 

“No way! How did he react when you told him?” 

“I…didn’t.” 

“What?! Why not?” 

“It turns out that he needs someone to help him go over some manuals for some Stark equipment S.H.I.E.L.D. is training on, and that’s why Mr. Stark introduced me to him. It just felt too weird. I didn’t want to be like, ‘Hey, by the way, remember that girl you kissed on the roof at the party? Yeah, that was me. I know, I looked a lot prettier that night because my face was covered up, I can see how you had no idea it was me.’”

“Whatever, you’re always gorgeous. So, he didn’t say a word about the party?” 

“No. He’s probably just like Tony Stark – a player who has a different conquest at every social event.” 

“I’m sorry, Amy. He’s clearly not worth it.” 

“I guess,” she said, although she still wanted to believe that the kiss had been real. “Anyway, we have to work together now. Talk about awkward.” 

“Maybe he’ll figure out that you’re the girl from the Masquerade.” 

“Doubtful. I’m just going to forget about that party and move on,” Amy lied. Valerie was in on the lie, but let it slide. Valerie also couldn’t help but wish that Tony Stark had never invited them to that stupid party.


	12. Pepper Gives Tony Some Real Talk

Pepper Potts watched Tony twiddle with his gadgets a little more aggressively than usual. She grabbed the remote for the stereo and turned off the loud AC/DC music that was blasting. 

“Alright, who is she?” 

“Who is who?” Tony asked innocently. 

“The girl you can’t get to sleep with you.” 

“What makes you think there’s a girl? What, just because I’m listening to loud music and playing with my newest inventions?” 

“No, you always do that. It’s your posture,” she informed him. She knew him better than anyone else. “If it’s not about a girl, then what’s bothering you so much?” 

“Pepper, if I went to a little hole-in-the-wall pizza parlor, would you assume that I’m ‘slumming’?” 

“What?” she asked, confused. 

“Does the general population think I’m…spoiled? Selfish? Egotistical?” 

“You are spoiled, selfish, and egotistical,” she pointed out. 

“Well, yeah, but…I’m still loveable, right?” 

“I suppose in an oxymoronic way, yes,” she said evenly. “What is this about?” 

“Do you know the receptionist at Stark Industries?” 

“Valerie?” Pepper asked. “Yes. I wrote her a substantial bonus check for her birthday and you signed it.” 

“Did I?” 

“You did. She’s a loyal employee. She got a haircut last week, it looks very stylish.” 

“I know. Do you know a lot of the people that work for me, then?” he asked her. 

“So, Valerie is the girl?” 

“No. How big was the check you gave her?” 

“Tony, you can’t impress a woman like Valerie with money.” 

“What kind of a woman is Valerie?” he asked. 

“Well, if you can’t get her to sleep with you, I’d say she’s a smart woman with excellent taste,” she replied with a sweet smile. He gave her a ‘ha-ha-very-funny’ look. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?” 

“Yeah, that will be all. For now.”


	13. Coulson Really is Clueless

When Coulson arrived at Amy’s office again so they could keep working with the manuals, he was wearing his nice suit and badge as usual. She had on her normal work clothes of a pencil skirt and some sort of vintage top. 

“Hi,” she said, checking something on her phone. Coulson couldn’t help but notice the bright red Star Trek phone case. When she finally looked up at him, he was giving her a sort of puzzled look. “Is there something wrong?” 

“No, not at all. It’s just…your phone case. I feel like I’ve seen it somewhere before.” 

“Maybe you saw a random person with the same one somewhere,” she suggested coolly. If he couldn’t remember that he’d seen it when she pulled out her phone after they’d kissed at the Masquerade, then that was his problem. She wasn’t going to refresh his memory. 

“That must be it,” he said casually. Then, they got to work. He stood behind her desk chair, looking over her shoulder as she referred to certain pages in the manual they were looking at. However, he found it hard not to be distracted. There was something about her that made her feel familiar to him, but he didn’t know why. He’d never met her before Tony introduced them. It was strange. Not to mention that she had on some sort of subtle, feminine perfume that he could just smell when he was close enough to her. He managed to snap out of it and focus on the manuals. She was beautiful, but he’d had a connection with the girl from the party that he couldn’t ignore. He had to find the masked girl.


	14. Tony Does His Job

Valerie was less-than-thrilled when Tony ended up standing in front of her reception desk again. 

“Can I help you, Mr. Stark?” she asked professionally. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Just writing an email to the supervisor of a high school robotics club to inform him that Stark Industries cannot donate to their silent auction fundraiser to repair their lab and replace equipment.” 

“We can’t? Why not?” 

“We get hundreds of emails like this a day. I used to send them all to Pepper, but after a while, she gave me a list of which ones to decline and which to forward to her.” 

“What happened to the robotics club’s lab?” 

“It was damaged in a fire,” Valerie said. 

“Don’t send that email. Start a new one. Tell them that Stark Industries will not only donate a Stark touch-screen computer to the silent auction, but that we’ll also build them a new lab filled with state-of-the-art robotics equipment.” 

“Really?” 

“Do it now.” 

“Wow. That’s…really generous,” she said. 

“Valerie, I have the ability to help young people reach their dreams. Why wouldn’t I take the opportunity to help those in need?” He said this without even a hint of pretentiousness, which surprised Valerie. She couldn’t help but give him a slight smile. 

“I’ll get that email sent out immediately, Mr. Stark.” 

“Tony.” 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Stark?” 

“No, that’ll be all.”


	15. Ridiculously Clueless Coulson

Since Coulson often wasn’t actually needed while Amy was going over manuals, he had brought his laptop to her office so that he could do work while she was working, but would be around in case she needed him for something. However, instead of doing work for S.H.I.E.L.D., he found himself going through the database of Stark Industries employees to try to see if he could track down the mystery girl from the Masquerade. Unfortunately, there were thousands to go through. At least he could eliminate all the men. 

“What are you doing?” Amy asked, her voice close to Coulson’s ear. He jumped and his cheeks turned slightly pink, as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. He’d had no idea she had come up behind him. 

“Oh…uh…” he stammered. “I’m afraid if I tell you, it will sound sort of creepy,” he admitted. She just gave him a curious look. “I met a woman at a Masquerade party at Stark Tower, but I never got her name. All I know is that she works for Stark Industries.” 

“So, you’re going through the Stark Industries employee database trying to find her?” she asked. 

“Yes. I told you it would sound creepy,” he blushed. So he hadn’t forgotten all about her! Maybe he wasn’t a player like she thought. A dumbass, yes, since he couldn’t see that she was that girl. But not a player. 

“It’s not creepy,” she assured him, smiling. “I think that’s kind of sweet. So…you must have really liked her, if you’re trying to hunt her down.” 

“We just had this instant connection.” 

“Agent Coulson,” she began. He looked up into her face from where he was sitting. “I…hope you find her,” she finished lamely. Dammit, why had she chickened out? She should have said something. 

“Thank you.” 

Well, that opportunity was gone. Amy thought that at this point, it was probably better to just keep her mouth shut. If he couldn’t see what was right in front of him, she wasn’t going to mess with it. Besides, he clearly thought she was a lot more attractive with the mask on. He would probably just change his mind if he knew it was her anyway.


	16. Pepper's Plan

When Pepper found Tony moping around again with a drink in his hand, she knew something was up. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

“Yes, Ms. Potts?” 

“What exactly is bothering you? No matter how much you deny it, women have refused to sleep with you before. Is there something else going on with Valerie?” 

“She doesn’t like me.” 

“I hate to be the one to break the news, but a lot of people don’t like you.” 

“Oh, I know. I read that impressively vicious article in the paper last week. That was very creative. A lot of interesting adjectives were used.” 

“Well, then it shouldn’t bother you that Valerie doesn’t like you.” 

“See, but that’s just it. She’s indifferent. I couldn’t even get her to crack a smile at the party,” Tony said. He knew it shouldn’t get to him. 

“Well, I’m sure she has a few choice adjectives in mind,” Pepper assured. 

“I’m not entirely sure she does. Maybe one or two. Three. Maybe three adjectives. But no more than that,” he said, as if this was unacceptable. 

“If it really bothers you, I might be able to help,” Pepper sighed. 

“You’d do that? What did you have in mind?” 

“Just leave everything to me,” she said smugly. This was going to be interesting.


	17. Clint Comments on Tampons

Valerie walked into Walgreens and made her way to the feminine hygiene products in her pajama shorts and hoodie. She grabbed a box of tampons and turned around the corner into the snack aisle, running straight into a man’s very firm chest. The box of tampons flew out of her hand. 

“I am so sorry,” she said awkwardly. 

“No worries,” he said, picking the box up and handing it to her. “Petal-soft? What does that even mean?” 

“Don’t comment on my tampons!” 

“Sorry, that was weird. Hey…don’t I know you from somewhere?” At first Valerie thought he was hitting on her, but then she got a good look at his face. 

“You do look familiar…” she said. He was wearing gray sweat pants and a t-shirt. 

“Were you at a party in Stark Tower a couple weeks ago?” 

“Clint?” 

“Valerie, right?”

“Yes! It’s good to see you again. What are you up to?” 

“Just getting some Bugles,” he said, snatching a bag off the shelf. “What about you?” He glanced at the box in her hand and looked embarrassed. “Right. Never mind. Anyway, I had a great time hanging out with you at that party.” 

“Me too!” 

“I hope this isn’t weird, given what just happened a minute ago, but…could I take you to dinner sometime?” 

“Uh…yeah, sure,” she said. He really was attractive. 

“Cool. I was going to get your number at the party, but you seemed in a hurry,” he said, pulling out his phone. “Anyway, are you free on Saturday?” 

“Yeah, I think I should be available.” 

“I know this great Thai place, if you like that kind of food.” 

“That sounds delicious.” She gave him her number and they set it up right then and there. 

“I’ll see you then, Valerie,” he said with a smile. 

“Sounds good. See you.” She couldn’t wait to get home and tell Amy she had a date.


	18. Chinese Food

One night, Coulson and Amy were almost done with a manual, and so decided to work late and finish it up. Coulson ordered Chinese food and they sat in the office eating it out of the cartons with chopsticks while working. Suddenly, Amy just stopped eating and stared at Coulson, smiling. 

“What?” he asked, a piece of broccoli beef dangling from the chopsticks in front of his mouth as he sat in his crisp, pressed suit. 

“Nothing. You’re just dressed so nicely. I keep worrying you’re going to spill sauce on your tie.” He responded by wiggling his tie loose and pulling it out from his collar. 

“Problem solved,” he said. She tried to ignore the sudden intimacy that came from someone removing a garment unexpectedly, even if it was just an accessory. Then she noticed that he looked highly amused. “You have rice in your hair,” he informed her.

“Do I really?” 

“Yeah. Just a little bit, right there,” he pointed.

“It’s the latest trend. I mean, it hasn’t caught on yet, but it will. I’m ahead of the game. That’s just how I roll.” 

“You’re just that much cooler than everyone else,” he said, completely deadpan. She couldn’t help but burst into laughter, and a moment later he cracked up too. She tried to find the rice in her hair so that she could brush it away, but missed. “Let me help you,” he said. He leaned forward and brushed the rice out of a piece of her hair. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, and then he snapped out of it. She looked down into her food, embarrassed, but tried to shrug it off. 

“We should probably finish this up, it’s getting pretty late…” 

“Right. I don’t want to keep you here longer than necessary,” Coulson said. They finished up the work and he walked Amy to her car for her safety. 

“Thanks. This parking lot can be kind of creepy sometimes at night.” 

“Do you work late a lot?” he asked. She wasn’t sure why he’d decided to start chit-chatting while they were standing outside her car, but she didn’t mind. 

“Not a lot, but on occasion. Sometimes I feel like I get the most done after hours when there aren’t a bunch of guys from the printing room interrupting me.” 

“You mean those ones who keep stopping by to flirt with you?” he asked, looking amused. 

“I highly doubt that,” she said, blushing. “They mostly just bug me about deadlines.” 

“Well, that’s only because they don’t have any game. Not everyone has my moves,” he said with a straight face. She laughed. 

“It’s true. You’d be amazed. It seems like so many guys don’t understand the power in simply letting a girl wear his suit jacket.” He gave her an interesting look that she couldn’t interpret. 

“Oh, are you cold?” he asked, starting to take the jacket off. 

“No,” she said, shaking her head hastily. “I didn’t mean it to sound like I was asking…sorry…I should get going anyway. Thanks for walking me to my car.” With that, she hopped into her car, leaving the confused Coulson standing outside. He turned to walk to his own car, still trying to figure out what was up with her.


	19. Thai Food

Valerie arrived at the Thai restaurant right on time to see Clint already there in a purple button-up shirt and black pants. She also looked incredible in a classic little black dress. 

“You look great,” he smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. 

“Thanks, so do you.” They waited for the waiter to bring them to their table, and suddenly they heard a voice behind them. 

“Clint? Is that you?” They turned at the sound of Pepper’s voice. Tony was standing next to her, glancing between Clint and Valerie. “And Valerie! How are both of you? I didn’t know you knew each other.” 

“We met at the Masquerade, actually,” Valerie said. 

“Oh, I’m glad to hear it. Well, we’ll let you two enjoy your dinner,” Pepper said. Valerie looked a bit interested in why Tony and Pepper were there together. Were they on a date, or just a business dinner? 

“It was good to see you,” Clint said, and then they followed the hostess to their table. 

Tony and Pepper were seated as well, and Tony sat facing the table Clint and Valerie were at on the other side of the room. 

“Would you stop staring? They’re going to notice,” Pepper said. 

“She’s laughing. Why is she laughing? Barton’s not that funny.” 

“Get a grip,” Pepper told him. 

He kept an eye on them for the rest of the meal while Pepper tried to get him to focus on the things she was telling him. Finally, they left together before Tony and Pepper were finished with their meal. He tried to get his mind off of what she might be doing with Clint and focus on what Pepper was saying. 

“The usual way you get girls is not going to be effective with someone like Valerie.” 

“So, who should I channel? Humphrey Bogart? Cary Grant? Maybe a little George Clooney?” 

“Yourself,” she said. “You do have a good heart. You just usually bury it under lewd remarks and showy displays of your wealth. The type of women you tend to go for are more interested in your fame and fortune than they are in you as a human being.” 

“So, Valerie is…what type of woman, exactly?” 

“You’re used to people making excuses for you being rich and handsome. She holds you to the same standard as everyone else.”

“Huh. So you’re saying I should be just like everybody else?” 

“You are just like everybody else, Mr. Stark,” she said with a smirk. 

“So, you think I’m handsome?” 

“That is not what I said,” she replied casually. “I said she—”

“No, it’s cool. You can think I’m handsome. Is it weird to work for someone you’re attracted to? It’s okay if you fantasize about me, I don’t mind. As long as it doesn’t interfere with anything, we’re totally good.” 

“This is what I’m talking about,” Pepper said, shaking her head.


	20. A Kiss at the Door That Gets Out of Hand

Clint insisted on seeing Valerie back to her apartment. When he walked her to her door, she hesitated to unlock her door. 

“Thank you for dinner. I had a great time.” 

“Me too,” he said with a smile. They stood there for a moment, and then he confidently put his hands on her waist and leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips. It was a pretty quick kiss, but she found it insufficient and pulled his head to hers again. He leaned her against her door and kissed her for a very long time. They stopped briefly when someone came shuffling down the hall. The little old lady raised her eyebrows at them. 

“Hi, Mrs. Pryce,” she said awkwardly. Clint nodded politely at the old woman. They expected her to scowl at them or something for passionately making out in the middle of the hall, but instead she just shuffled over to Valerie, pulled something out of her purse and handing it to her. It was a condom. The lady gave Valerie a proud smile. 

“Got yourself a strapping boy, there. Be safe, dear,” she said, then walked away. Once Mrs. Pryce was inside her door, Clint and Valerie burst into laughter. 

“I am never having sex again,” Valerie said. 

“I was going to kiss you again, but I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit,” Clint agreed. 

“How about you just call me next week?” 

“Will do. Have a good night, Valerie.” 

“You too.” With that, she went inside to try to bleach her brain.


	21. The Return of Olive Spread

Coulson and Amy were working together in her office again on Friday, when to their surprise, Tony Stark walked in. 

“Hello, Mr. Stark,” Amy said politely. 

“How’s it going, Amy? Agent Coulson? I tried to call you at S.H.I.E.L.D., but they told me you were here, so I thought I’d stop by and say hi.” 

“Was there something you needed from me?” Coulson asked. 

“No, you’re good. Relax. We’re buds. It’s fine. Oh, hey, did you ever find that girl from the party?” 

“No,” Coulson said sadly. 

“Bummer. Speaking of which, that’s why I was trying to call you. I’m having another party tonight. You should come. Hey, maybe the girl you met will be there, who knows? You should come too,” he added to Amy. 

“Uh…thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

“Sweet. Keep it real,” he said, then disappeared. 

“Are you going to go to the party?” Coulson asked. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said hesitantly. 

“You should. They’re a little stuffy, but they can be fun. There’s usually live music, nice champagne, a lot of rich people putting on airs…” 

“Overpriced olive spread?” she prompted. He gave her an odd sort of look. 

“Something like that,” he answered. 

“Thanks, but I don’t know if I’ll make it.” 

“Well, I hope you change your mind,” he said. She smiled and nodded, then changed the subject so that they could get back to work.


	22. A Guilt Trip

“No, I’m not going,” Amy told Valerie for the millionth time. 

“You’re going to the party. Go get dressed.” 

“No, Valerie, I don’t want to go. Agent Coulson is going, and he’d just ignore me, and it’ll make me feel crappy.” 

“Why would he ignore you?” 

“I’m just some girl he works with now.” 

“Well, that’s his issue. Besides, I want to meet him, and you need to introduce us,” Valerie tried. 

“Can’t Mr. Stark introduce you?” 

“I don’t want to talk to him. Hey, maybe you’ll meet someone else at the party.”

“Right, because that went so well last time,” Amy sighed. Man, she was really determined to avoid this party. Valerie knew she had to pull out the big guns. 

“You have to come, Amy. Clint said he’d be there and I told him I’d come and if I go by myself I’ll just be thinking about you sitting all sadly here by yourself and won’t be able to have fun,” she said. 

“You so did not just pull out the guilt card,” Amy said. 

“I know, I know, but you left me with no choice, Aimes.” 

“Ugh, fine. I’ll go,” Amy surrendered. While Valerie reveled in her victory, Amy went and changed into a red pin-up style halter dress and threw half of her hair up with a matching flower. Adding a quick coat of the red lipstick she usually wore, she was ready to head to the party.


	23. The Party

The girls walked into the party, grabbed champagne flutes, and stood off to the side while they scoped out the place. 

“Do you see Clint?” Amy asked. 

“Not yet, he said he might be a little late. Do you see Coulson?” 

“Yeah, he’s over there talking to that lady in the black sequined dress. Don’t stare!” 

“He’s cute, Aimes. Also, he’s totally looking at you,” Valerie said. 

“What? No, he’s not,” Amy said glancing over casually. “Oh gosh, he’s coming over here. Don’t look at him!” 

“I told you he wouldn’t ignore you,” Valerie pointed out. 

“Shh! Act normal.” 

“Like you are?” Valerie asked, raising an eyebrow. Now she stopped since Coulson had made his way over to them and was smiling down at Amy.

“I’m glad you could make it. You look amazing.”

“Thanks,” she said, blushing. “She talked me into coming,” Amy added, gesturing to Valerie. “This is my best friend, Valerie. Valerie, this is Agent Phil Coulson.” 

“It’s great to meet you,” Phil greeted politely. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, too! Amy speaks highly of you.” Amy gave her friend an ‘I’m-going-to-kill-you’ look. “Oh! My date just arrived, excuse me,” Valerie concluded, going over to Clint. 

“I didn’t get to thank her for getting you to come tonight,” Coulson continued. “I need someone here who’s going to keep me sane.” He looked up and got an alarmed look on his face. “I have a huge favor to ask of you.” 

“What is it?” 

“There’s a woman here who hangs all over me every time we’re both at a Stark Party. Could I ask you to be my date for the evening?”

“Oh…sure. I don’t think I’ll be a very impressive date, but if you want we can tell everybody I’m a princess of a remote island or something.” 

“We’ll see what comes out of my mouth when I introduce you,” he said with a smile. He offered her his arm and escorted her to a group of people. 

“So I finally decided on the Renoir over the Monet,” someone said while everyone nodded understandingly. “Phil, who is this lovely young lady?”

“This is Amy. She’s the heiress to the largest toilet paper manufacturer in the world,” he said quite seriously. 

“Oh…” everyone said, a combination of impressed and judgmental. 

For the better part of the evening, Phil introduced her around in a similar manner, but the story was different every time. She was the latest up-and-coming pop sensation about to sign her first record deal with Columbia. She was the owner of 300 nightclubs around the country. She was a handbag designer, a foot model, a bestselling self-help guru. Finally, they took a break from mingling and stood off to the side.

“This is fun, being someone else so I can impress your friends,” she said with a giggle. He gave her a sort of odd look, but didn’t say anything. Another small group approached. 

“Phil, you must introduce us to your charming date.” 

“This is Amy. She’s the editor for the Stark Industries product manuals,” he said. 

“Oh, that’s so funny! I had no idea there was somebody who did that. Phil, it was so sweet of you to bring her tonight,” they said, as if she wasn’t standing right there. 

“Actually, Mr. Stark personally invited her. I was just fortunate enough that she agreed to be my date tonight.” 

“Oh…I see…” they said awkwardly. They made some excuse about seeing someone they knew and sauntered away haughtily. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Amy said, touched. “I’m going to go find something to eat,” she said, disappearing before Coulson could respond. Valerie found her. 

“Would you hate me if I left with Clint?” she asked. 

“No, of course not. I’ll find a ride home.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course. Have fun,” she said with a smile.


	24. Thrice Sexy Times

Clint and Valerie got into the elevator in his apartment building. As soon as the door was closed, he pulled her to him and immediately began kissing her. Her hands ran up his chest and into his hair as their tongues started exploring each other’s mouths, and he reached over to push the emergency stop button. As soon as the elevator came to a halt, she tried to tug at his bow tie, then gave up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Before she managed to finish, she decided to hurry things along by moving to his pants. She pulled them down along with his boxer briefs as he hiked up her skirt. She jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist as he walked them over to the wall. Before long, the elevator had been defiled. 

When they were done, they let the elevator bring them to the correct floor while Clint pulled his pants back up. They hurried into his apartment and immediately began kissing again, collapsing onto the couch and knocking over a picture frame on the end table. She tossed his shirt away and started pulling his pants off along with his underwear, disposing of his shoes and socks as well. He pulled her dress over her head, discovering that a bra could not be worn under it. He began exploring her upper body with his lips, continuing this for quite a while until he finally removed her knickers and they repeated what had happened in the elevator, she in her high heels and he in his bow tie. 

After the couch had been christened, he scooped her up and carried her into his bedroom, leaving their clothes near the couch. He laid her down on the bed and lowered himself on top of her, kissing her again, much more slowly than before as his hands ran along her body. Then he moved to kiss her neck, moving down her sternum, finally to her chest as his hands began exploring other parts of her body, teasing her. He made sure she was satisfied multiple times before he was prepared to tire them both out. They fell asleep soon after.


	25. Unmasked

Amy looked around at the party, but didn’t see anyone else she knew besides Tony, barely, and Coulson. He was chatting with a pretty redheaded woman, smiling politely. Yeah, she wasn’t going to interrupt that. Finding a couch to sit on, she perched herself there and just watched everyone interact. Awkward. A few moments later, she felt the weight of someone sitting next to her on the couch and glanced over to see Coulson there. 

“I should have told you how boring these parties can be,” he apologized. 

“Oh, no, it’s great. I just don’t know anyone else. Valerie also left with someone, so I’m out of a ride. I’ll probably call a cab in a few minutes.” 

“I can give you a ride, if you’d like.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to leave the party. I’ll be fine.” 

“No, I don’t mind. I was planning on leaving soon anyway.” 

“You mean you’re bored with all of these spoiled, vapid people? How is that possible?” she teased. 

“I have no idea. I think I just heard one too many stories about the misadventures of remodeling a vacation house.” 

“That’ll do it,” she nodded. 

“Shall we?” he asked. He led her into the elevator and outside to his car, opening the door for her. During the ride, they chatted and wondered if they could convince any of the rich people at those parties that their designer clothes were knock-offs. Finally, they parked at her apartment building and Coulson got out to walk her up. They were still chatting and laughing as she unlocked her door, then grew silent. 

“Thank you for the ride. Your car is pretty.” 

“Her name is Lola. Thank you for being my date tonight.” 

“You’re welcome. Well…goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” he said. She walked in and closed the door, tossed her purse onto the coffee table. Then, she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, Coulson was standing there. 

“Hi,” she said, confused. He responded by wrapping a hand behind her head and bringing his lips down to hers. It wasn’t a very long kiss, but it was wonderful, and she managed to get past the surprise to kiss him back. When he removed his lips from hers, her mouth curved into a smile. “Do you want to come in for a bit?” 

“Sure,” he said, stepping inside. They stood awkwardly near the closed door for a moment. 

“I’ll be right back,” she said awkwardly. “Make yourself at home.” He nodded and looked amused while she disappeared into the bathroom. A moment later, she had brushed her teeth and now came back out, prepared for a good make out session on the couch. However, when she came through the door, what she found was Coulson holding the white lace mask she’d worn to the Masquerade and had carelessly tossed on the coffee table when she’d gotten home that night, being too tired to put it away properly. She’d never gotten around to taking it back into her room. She stopped and stared in surprise for a moment, then realized that Coulson did not look happy. 

“What is this?” he asked. She opened her mouth to answer, but didn’t know exactly what to say. “Why didn’t you tell me?” His face was stone serious, his voice cold and even. 

“I was going to, but there was never really a good time—”

“So you just lied to me instead? Is there anything else you’re keeping from me?”

“No,” she shook her head. 

“Why did you keep this a secret? Did you lose interest as soon as you met me without the mask on?” 

“No! Of course not. You’re amazing.” 

“Why, then? Were you just laughing behind my back? Playing with my emotions?” He seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

“No. I didn’t say anything because…I thought you’d be disappointed if you knew it was me.” As soon as she said this, he sighed and sat down on the couch, looking at the mask. She cautiously walked closer and stood a safe distance, but close enough for a decent conversation. 

“Why would you think that?” he asked softly. 

“You kept talking about that mystery girl from the party, and how pretty and intriguing she was, but when you met me the second time, you had no idea it was me. I recognized you from the party right away, but you didn’t recognize me at all…so I figured I must not really be those things.” She sat down on the couch too, on the opposite side from him. He took a moment to process this information, then looked at her. 

“Do you have any idea how confused I was? I had this instant connection with the woman from the party, and then I meet another girl that I start having feelings for. I didn’t know which one I should pursue. Amy, all of the things I thought about the woman at the Masquerade are still true about you. You’re beautiful, smart, fascinating. You make me laugh. I really wish you had told me,” he finished, very seriously. Amy nodded slowly, tears coming to her eyes as she looked into her lap. She’d really messed this up. How hard would it be to have mentioned that it was her? 

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice cracking. Great, now she was crying. Coulson sat there for a moment, then somehow managed to transport to the other side of the couch, turn her face toward him, and kiss her breathless. When he finally released her lips, she took a deep breath. “I thought you were mad at me.” 

“I’m not happy that you lied to me,” he said, resting his forehead on hers. “But you’re still the girl of my dreams.” 

“I am?”

“It’s actually sort of relieving to know that there’s only one of you to keep me awake all night,” he said. “God, how could I not have figured out that it was you? How did you know it was me?” 

“Your eyes. And your smile.” 

“How was I so blind?” 

“I guess I’m just super smart like that,” she teased. “I mean, not everyone can be as awesome as me. Maybe if you hang around me long enough, it’ll rub off on you.” 

“Shh,” he shushed, capturing her lips in a languid kiss again. He laid them down on the couch and her hands slid up into his neatly combed brown hair, messing it up as his tongue slipped past her lips. Suddenly, he stopped kissing her for a moment. “Why are you minty? Did you just brush your teeth?” 

“No…maybe…okay, yes, I didn’t want champagne breath. Not that you have champagne breath, your breath is fine. Not that I was paying attention to that, or anything. I mean…” At this point, he found her adorable and lowered his mouth to hers again. Finally, he came up for air and just looked down at her, his fingers in her hair. “Phil?” 

“Amy?” 

“When you dropped me off, and then you came back and kissed me…does that mean that you would have chosen me over the girl from the Masquerade?” 

“You are the girl from the Masquerade.” 

“Well, yeah, but…if we were too different girls, which one would you have chosen?” 

“Whichever one is you,” he said without hesitation. She smiled and pulled his head back down to hers, and they kissed until they eventually fell asleep on the couch with her curled up into his chest.


	26. Coulson Cuddles

The next morning, Clint and Valerie awoke from the sunlight streaming into his bedroom. They got up, took a rather long and eventful shower together, and Clint made some toast and bacon that they shared with some coffee. After that, Valerie decided she should get home, but not after Clint promised to call her within the next couple of days. She got home to find Coulson and Amy still spooning on the couch, fast asleep. She couldn’t help but smile at the adorable sight as she snuck to her room as quietly as possible to change out of her dress from the night before. Once she was in some nice, comfy pajamas, she grabbed her laptop and put in a movie. She figured she’d be quiet and let Amy keep sleeping with Phil on the couch. 

Amy woke up first and remembered where she was and who was cuddling with her and snuggled closer into his arms. He awoke from the movement and she turned around to face him. 

“Good morning,” she said, then smiled. “You’re cute in the morning.” 

“Do you always talk to yourself when you wake up?” he asked jokingly. 

“I didn’t mean me. I don’t talk to myself in the second person,” she clarified. He smiled and leaned his head forward to give her a kiss. “I should make coffee, but I don’t want to get up.” 

“I can make it,” he offered. 

“No, the reason I don’t want to get up is because you’re right here. If you get up, then I’ll have to get up too. You’ve put me in a tricky situation, Phil. I have to decide between cuddling and coffee.” 

“Stay right here. I’m going to get up,” he warned. He got up and disappeared into the kitchen for about seven minutes while she laid on the couch waiting. Finally, he re-entered with two mugs of coffee. He knew how she took hers because she had gotten herself some from the employee lounge at Stark Industries once while they were working. She sat up to take her mug and then he sat on the couch next to her, pulled her back into his chest, and wrapped an arm around her. “See, you don’t have to choose. You can have coffee and cuddling.” She smiled, took a sip of her coffee, and lifted her head to kiss him on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Phil, how are you so perfect?” she asked. 

“Well, it was a long, slow training process that involved a lot of self-discipline, but after years of work, I finally mastered perfection,” he said quite seriously. She laughed. “I’m not perfect. Sometimes I wear the same socks for way too long, but you can’t tell anyone.” She just shook her head at him. Suddenly, his phone rang and he grabbed it off the coffee table where he’d put it the previous night. “Agent Coulson…I’ll be there as soon as possible,” he said professionally, then hung up. “Amy, I hate to do this, but I have to go. There’s been a security breach on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and I’m needed.” 

“Okay. I hope everything’s alright,” she said. He set his coffee mug down on the table and grabbed her head to give her one hell of a kiss. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” he promised, and then hastened away. 

“You can come out now, Val,” Amy said loudly. She didn’t know how she knew that Valerie had gotten back, she just did. The rest of the day consisted of them updating each other on the events that had transpired after they’d divided at the party on Friday.


	27. Clint is Astute

On Monday morning, Valerie noticed Tony Stark coming into the Stark Industries building again. As he approached her desk, she rolled her eyes, waiting for whatever off-color remark he was sure to bestow upon her. 

“Did you send that email to the high school robotics club about their action?” he asked professionally. 

“Yes…” she answered, a bit taken aback. 

“Make sure to get everything sent over to them, and make sure accounting gets them the money for the new lab.” She nodded and then he walked away. What was that about? Why was he suddenly so polite? She watched Tony walk halfway through the lobby and then stop to talk to a blonde who was wearing just enough clothing to barely be considered work appropriate. 

“Hey sexy,” a voice said, and Valerie looked up to see Clint leaning on her desk. 

“Hey,” she answered. 

“How’s it going?” he asked, then realized she wasn’t looking at him. He followed her gaze, which was directed at where Tony was talking to the blonde, who was laughing, flipping her hair, and touching Tony’s arm. She rolled her eyes and re-directed her attention at Clint to find him giving her an amused look. 

“What?” 

“You’re jealous of that blonde,” he informed her with a smirk. 

“What? No!” 

“Yeah, you are. Admit it. You have a big, huge crush on Tony Stark.” 

“It’s not that big…” she denied, and he gave her a triumphant look. “I mean…I don’t have a crush! I just think it’s stupid how he’s always flirting with these bimbos. Besides, I can’t have a thing for him. You and I are seeing each other.” 

“Hey, it’s cool.” 

“No, but I don’t…I’m not the kind of girl who swoons over Tony Stark like everyone else,” she said weakly, watching the blonde giggle at Tony’s humor.   
“Ugh, I don’t know. Maybe I am just another idiot.” 

“You’re not an idiot. Look, don’t get me wrong, you’re incredibly hot. Very, very hot. We have a lot of fun together. But we’re not serious. Honestly, I think you’d be great for Tony.” 

“Really?”

“Totally. So…do you need someone to make him jealous?” 

“You’d do that? Do you think that would work?” 

“Trust me,” he answered, then leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. When it was over, she noticed Tony look over, and gave Clint a smile. This might actually be a good plan.


	28. Tony is Disturbed

When Amy saw Phil come into her office the next day, a huge smile spread over her face. He leaned across her desk to give her a kiss and she stood up to kiss him more properly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then finally lifted his head to look at her. 

“Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?” 

“Like a date? I’d like that,” she answered. He smiled and leaned in for more kissing. Amy’s hands slid up into his hair and she leaned back into her desk when someone else entered the room and started talking. 

“Hey, Coulson, I heard you were here.” He paused. “You two weren’t just kissing. I didn’t see it.” 

“You didn’t believe me when I told you I can appreciate the feminine form,” Coulson pointed out. 

“Stop right there. Wait, what do you mean by that? Are you getting laid? Don’t tell me. Now I just imagined it, and I feel weird about it. I need to go cleanse my brain. I’m proud of you, though. I just wanted to say hi. You two can get back to doing that thing you were doing that I didn’t see.” With that, he left the office. 

“Maybe next time you should close the door,” Amy pointed out. 

“If I did that, my thoughts might start heading in the wrong direction. Especially when you wear an outfit like that,” he said, referring to her light blue top and black pencil skirt. 

After several minutes of more kissing, they finally got to work, although both of their thoughts were on their date the following night.


	29. The Pet Store

The next day, Tony found Valerie at her desk with red eyes and a very sad look on her face. A look of concern shone on his face. 

“Have you been crying?” he asked. 

“No,” she lied, but her scratchy voice contradicted her claim. 

“Yes, you have. What’s the matter?” 

“You’ll just think it’s stupid,” she grumbled, tearing up again. 

“Not true. I don’t know you very well, but I have the distinct feeling that you are not the type of woman to cry over something stupid.” 

“My pet chameleon died,” she admitted. “His name was Rupert and he liked to hide under his little rock and blend in with the plastic cactus,” she said, the tears pouring down her cheeks. Tony came around behind the desk, pulled her up by the arm, and carried her into an empty conference room, where he simply pulled her into a hug. She cried into his blue button-up shirt for several moments before stepping away and wiping her face. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, this is really unprofessional and I shouldn’t let a lizard upset me this much.” 

“Don’t apologize. I make suits of armor for a hobby and I get upset when one of them gets destroyed,” he pointed out. 

“Yeah, but you can just build another one. Even if I got another chameleon, he wouldn’t be Rupert.” 

“Even if I build another suit, it’s never the same as the last one. That doesn’t mean it can’t be just as good in its own way,” he reasoned. “Take the day off.” 

“No, I’m fine, I just need a minute and then I’ll be good to get back to work.” 

“Valerie, according to your file, you’ve only ever taken one day off in the two years you’ve worked here. Considering how many paid vacation days I give you, that’s unacceptable.” He briefly typed on his phone. “I just got someone to cover for you. Now come on. Grab your stuff.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see,” he said. She grabbed her jacket and purse and followed Tony out of the building. He led her to his Spyder and opened the passenger door for her, then got in the driver’s side. The engine growled to life with a sexy roar, and he pulled onto the street going way over the speed limit, not that Valerie minded. She was a fan of fast, sexy cars. Before long, they parked in front of a pet shop. 

“You want to help me shop for a new chameleon?” she asked. 

“I want to buy you whatever you want. A chameleon, a puppy, a narwhal…whatever you’d like.” 

“You really don’t have to do that…” 

“I will not rest until you have a non-human companion,” he insisted. 

They looked at every option in the pet shop, and Valerie instantly fell in love with a sweet chameleon which immediately stepped forward up to the glass in its tank when she walked by. 

“That one,” she said. 

“Excellent choice. Excuse me,” he got the attention of someone who worked there. “We’ll take this reptile for the pretty one. Thanks.” 

He paid for the lizard and stocked her up on food for it, then they got back into the Spyder and he drove her to her apartment. When they walked in, he looked around as she hastened to straighten up the place a little. She went into her room and got the new chameleon all set up, then came back out. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” He was about to answer when he received a text message. 

“Actually, I’m being summoned. Pepper just sent me a text – maybe another time?” 

“Oh, of course. Sure. Well…thank you for the pet, Mr. Stark.” 

“Don’t mention it. I’ll catch you later.” She saw him to the door and leaned against it when he was gone. Of course. He and Pepper were together. How didn’t she see it before? Also, now that she was aware of her crush on him, she had no idea how to act around the guy. Furthermore…since when was he so sweet?


	30. Agent Coulson Gets Some

Phil picked Amy up after work and took her to a French restaurant that was nice but not pretentious – a cute little place tucked away between showier buildings. She was wearing a blue peplum dress and he had on a nice, charcoal gray suit. They enjoyed a delicious meal with incredible wine and great conversation. Afterwards, they took a walk and chatted before getting dessert at a pastry shop. Finally, he took her back home. 

“Would you like to come up for a bit?” she asked. 

“I’d love to.” 

They walked up to her apartment and as soon as they were inside, Amy noticed that Valerie was gone, probably at Clint’s for the night. Good. She and Phil had the place to themselves. 

“Would you like something to—” she began, but her sentence was cut short by Phil’s lips coming down upon hers. They kissed for a few moments before he stopped the kiss and looked down at her. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. What were you about to say?” 

“Who cares?” she breathed, and pulled his head back down to hers. They kicked off their shoes and walked over to the couch and lowered themselves down onto it, and Amy immediately pushed Phil’s suit jacket off of his shoulders. His tongue dipped into her mouth for a moment, and then he released her lips and began kissing a line down her neck while his hand slid down her back. When he brushed his fingers over her lower spine, her breath hitched and her grip on his hair tightened slightly. He paused for a moment to look at her, to make sure she was okay. 

She stood up and pulled him up by the tie, leading him to her bedroom and kicking the door closed. To his surprise, she shoved him onto the bed and then laid down next to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him hungrily again. She pulled at his tie until it was loose enough to remove, then started working on the buttons of his shirt as she started kissing across his jaw. He exhaled when her lips found the soft skin just below his ear, and she took this as a good sign and ran her tongue over the spot, getting a louder sigh from him. 

She pushed the shirt off of him and he started pulling the dress off her shoulders. He got the dress off and tossed it away, rolling them so that he was on top of her and kissing a path along her collarbone. As he moved from her collarbone to her sternum, he reached under her to stroke her lower spine again, receiving a moan. She reached down to undo his pants and he kicked out of them, running his tongue over her cleavage. When the bra became an obstacle in his path he removed it, replacing it with kisses. 

He slid back up her body and captured her lips again, kissing her passionately. When he stopped, he looked down at her while his hands ran all over her body. 

“I’ve thought about this ever since I met you,” he admitted. “You were bent over in your pencil skirt at Stark Tower and I wanted to grab you and—”

“Don’t tell me,” she gasped, “show me.” 

He obeyed this request and removed the last of their garments, showing her in great detail the inappropriate thoughts he’d had the first time he saw her after the Masquerade, and she certainly didn’t mind the demonstration.


	31. Clint Flirts

On Friday, Tony yet again found Clint flirting with Valerie at her desk. Why was Barton always chilling in the Stark Industries lobby these days? Why was he so special? Every time he was around, Valerie was giggling and hanging on his every word as if he hung the freaking stars in the sky. Why did it bother him anyway? 

Tony had to admit to himself, he liked Valerie. Truly liked her. He didn’t just want to sleep with her, he wasn’t just fascinated because she treated him differently than a lot of people did. He wanted to know more about her, and listen to what she had to say. The other night, he’d had the opportunity to sleep with some dumb ginger, but didn’t because he just kept thinking about a hotter, smarter redhead who’d recently lost a lizard.

What bothered him the most was that Barton was actually a decent guy. He couldn’t even dislike the man. How infuriating. He decided to approach the desk and play it cool. 

“How’s it going, Valerie? Katniss?” 

“Great,” Valerie said. “Clint was just telling me this hilarious story—”

“No time. I have to go check out some prototypes. Oh, and Valerie, make sure to confirm that meeting with Indigo Plastics.” 

“Will do,” she said, still staring at Clint. Tony rolled his eyes and turned away, but not before he saw Clint lean over the desk to give Valerie a kiss that lasted way longer than he would have liked. He thought he saw a flash of tongue between them, but it was like a train wreck – he couldn’t look away. Finally, he tore his eyes away from the awful sight and went to get some work done, although his thoughts were not so much on his prototypes. 

“Oh, man, did you see that?” Clint asked when Tony was gone. “He looked like he wanted to give me a good sock in the jaw.” 

“Are you sure we’re not going too far with this? What if he thinks we’re in love or something and never makes a move?” 

“Oh, he will. Trust me. Stark can’t lose to anyone. Besides, I’m not going to lie…I really like kissing you…and doing those other things we do,” he smirked. 

“Shh! Not while I’m at work, someone might hear you.” 

“Are you coming over tonight?” he asked. 

“That’s the plan. I don’t need to listen to Amy and Phil’s noises. Plus, I could go for making some noises of my own,” she said with a wink. 

“Yeah, I’m going to go before it becomes obvious to everyone what I think of that. I’ll see you tonight,” he said, leaving.


	32. Coulson Sees a New Side of Amy

On Friday night, Phil came over to the apartment because Amy had promised to make dinner for him. As soon as she let him in, he kissed her soundly before they made their way to the kitchen. They sipped on wine and chatted while she made ravioli. When she was finished cooking, they ate it and Amy insisted that Phil make himself comfortable in the living room while she got the dishes soaking. 

While she was filling up the sink with water, Phil happened to find her iPod sitting in the speakers on a table in the corner of the living room and started scrolling through her music. She entered the living room. 

“Now what do you want to do?” she asked. 

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do with you again ever since the Masquerade,” he said, almost a bit shyly, and pressed play on the iPod in the speakers. Harry Connick, Jr.’s version of “Stardust” began playing and Coulson held out his hand. Amy smiled and took it, and he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her other hand to her chest. She also rested her head on his chest as they swayed slowly. It was one of Amy’s favorite songs, and she couldn’t help but be filled with butterflies at the thought that he had picked it out without her saying she liked it. 

When the song was finally over, he dipped her as the last notes played, then gave her a romantic kiss before setting her upright. Feeling all twitterpated from the song and the dancing and the kiss and the smell of Phil’s suit, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and just held her for a few long moments. She lifted her head for another kiss, and his hands threaded in her hair as he lowered his mouth to hers. Her hands slid up and down his chest as they kissed sweetly. 

This went on for a few minutes, but then the kissing began to change. It grew more passionate as his tongue ran along her lips, wanting to be let in, and she allowed it. He slid a hand down her back, stroking her lower spine, and she sighed into his mouth. Without breaking the liplock, Phil scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, tapping the door closed with his foot and laying her on the bed. She slid his suit jacket off of him and immediately began working on the buttons of his shirt, moving his tie out of the way until the shirt was open. She pushed the white fabric away from him, leaving the tie where it was. 

Phil’s hands slid up her legs and under the hem of her skirt and he began sliding her black tights off of her legs. When these were out of the way, he pulled the light pink shirt she was wearing over her head, then began kissing her neck, skipping over the collarbone and sternum and moving right to her cleavage. Suddenly, she flipped them over and pinned his arms down. His eyes widened with surprise, but his pupils widened and she felt his excitement grow against her leg. He didn’t seem to have any objections to her taking control. 

“This is a new side of you…not that I mind,” he said, then moaned softly when she started sucking on the skin below his ear. 

“You like that?” she asked in his ear, making him tremble. 

“I do…I…oh god,” he said, unable to finish his thought because she was running her teeth over that area under his ear. She finally released his wrists, needing her hands to undo his pants while she kissed down his chest. She pulled the pants and boxers off at once and continued to place kisses on his stomach. His hands moved to tangle in her hair, but she pushed them away. Hiking up her skirt so she could straddle him, she pulled his tie off and used it to bind his wrists to the headboard. This caused his excitement to grow even more. 

Now that he was unable to move, she stood up and lifted her skirt so that she could remove her knickers from underneath it while he watched, then straddled him again. She left the white lacy bra and black pencil skirt on while she finally made sure that he truly got to see this new aspect of her that he liked so much.


	33. A Movie Isn't Watched

Meanwhile, Valerie arrived at Clint’s place to find him wearing athletic shorts and a t-shirt. She was attired in yoga pants and a tank top with a zip-up hoodie. It was one of the nicer things about Clint: he found the comfy look sexy on girls, so she didn’t have to dress up if she wanted to get some. 

“Hey. I ordered a pizza. I hope you don’t mind pineapple.” 

“I love it,” she said. He popped open a couple of beers for them to sip while they waited for the pizza. Clint slid Inception into the DVD player and got it going. Soon after, the pizza arrived and they munched on it while cuddling and enjoying more beer. Finally, they finished eating and just allowed the leftover pizza to sit on the coffee table while she rested her back against Clint’s chest and he wrapped one of those phenomenal arms around her. 

“So…you’ve seen this movie before, right?” he asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Good,” he said, practically tackling her onto the couch and kissing her desirously. She was taken by surprise, but was soon all caught up and wasted no time in pulling his t-shirt over his head and using her hands to explore his chest and arms. 

His mouth moved to her earlobe, biting it roughly and causing her to sigh loudly. He unzipped her hoodie slowly and tossed it aside; then his hand moved to stoke her chest through her shirt as he sucked a dark mark into her neck. She moaned softly and lifted her hips to press them into his, making him make a noise as well. 

“Bedroom,” she gasped. They got up and continued kissing as she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could walk them there, his tongue exploring her mouth as he pulled her shirt over her head and left it in the hallway. They collapsed onto the bed, hands teasing each other though their pants. With one hand continuing this action, Clint used his other hand to unhook her bra. 

As he was sucking a mark into her upper chest, she pushed his athletic shorts and boxer briefs off his hips and grabbed his ass, grinding his hips into hers. He groaned loudly into her skin and continued kissing and biting his way down her stomach. When he reached the waistband of her pants, he started rolling them down to kiss lower until he couldn’t any more, and pulled them off along with her knickers. They then spent the rest of the night having quite a good time with each other, as they often enjoyed.


	34. Tony is Even More Disturbed

The next morning, Amy awoke and rolled over to see Phil still asleep. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, waking him up. He smiled and ran his fingertips up and down her arm. The previous night, she’d untied him and removed the rest of her clothes before they’d fallen asleep. They gave each other a rather substantial kiss good morning, and then she kissed along his jaw to place her lips on that spot below his ear that she knew drove him crazy. 

“I’m really glad we don’t have to work today,” she said into his skin. “I’d like to suggest that we stay right here all day.” 

“I will take that suggestion under consideration,” he said, although she could see that he had no intention of diverting from this plan. Deciding to kick off the day’s events, she started kissing her way down his chest, when the doorbell rang. At first she ignored it, but it rang again. Amy sighed. 

“Always when I’m busy,” she said. “I guess I should go see who it is,” she added right as the doorbell rang a third time. She threw on a thin, silky blue robe and opened the door to find Tony Stark standing behind it. “Mr. Stark?” she said, embarrassed when she realized what she was wearing. His eyes looked her over for a long moment. “What can I do for you?” she asked, self-consciously pulling the opening of the robe tighter. 

“Is Valerie home?” he asked. 

“No, she spent the night at Clint’s last night. She probably won’t be back for a few hours,” she answered. 

“Got it,” he said. “So, are she and Legolas serious, or…”

“Um…” Amy didn’t entirely know how to answer that, or what Valerie would like her to tell him. Fortunately, she didn’t get to answer because Phil emerged from her room in nothing but his boxers, much to Tony’s horror. 

“Good morning, Mr. Stark,” Coulson said with a smirk, heading into the kitchen. Tony just stared off into the distance like he was in some sort of a trance, unable to process the disturbing sight he’d just seen. Finally, he snapped out of it and looked at Amy very earnestly. 

“Amy, I’m going to need you to do something for me,” he began, pulling his keys out of his pocket. “Take these, and choose one – it doesn’t matter which one, any of them will do – now, if you could just gouge my eyes out with it, that would be great. I’d really appreciate that.” 

“Surely you must know that Phil and I are dating,” Amy pointed out. 

“Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent.” 

“And people who are dating often engage in sexual activities,” she continued, ignoring the ‘agent’ comment. 

“Stop. I don’t need to hear any more. I’m just going to go sanitize my brain with a little Black Sabbath. When Valerie gets back, if you could just tell her to stop by the tower any time on Monday, I’d appreciate it. I have some files I need her to pick up.” 

“I’ll tell her. Have a good day, Mr. Stark.” 

“I’ll try to,” he said, then saw Coulson come out of the kitchen and wrap his arms around Amy from behind, placing a kiss onto the side of her neck.   
“Yuueeghh,” he shuddered, then turned and left. 

“I got coffee started,” Phil told Amy. “While it’s brewing, I think we should continue where you started earlier,” he suggested, and pulled her back into the bedroom.


	35. Tony Gets the Girl

On Monday, Valerie stopped by Stark Tower on her lunch break. 

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Stark?” she asked when JARVIS let her in. “Amy told me you wanted to pick up some files.”

“Yes. Here they are,” he said, handing her two pieces of paper. One was an email that he’d printed out from someone confirming the high school robotics club’s silent auction donation had arrived, and the other was a copy of the check that had been sent to the high school. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear to get it out of her face while she glanced at them, and Tony couldn’t help but notice the enormous dark hickey that she’d unsuccessfully tried to cover with makeup.

“You realize you could have forwarded this email to me,” Valerie pointed out. “Or faxed these documents?” 

“It didn’t occur to me,” he said lamely. “Well, now you have them, so…we’re good here.”

“Great. I’ll just go then—”

“Wait! Why don’t you stay for a bit? You still have some time left on your lunch break. I can get you something to drink, what do you want?” 

“Uh…coffee? Cream, three sugars?” 

“JARVIS,” Tony prompted. 

“Right away, sir,” JARVIS responded. 

“So. You and Legolas…are you serious?” he asked, glancing at the hickey on her neck. 

“Not really,” she said cautiously. “What about you and Pepper?” 

“Me? And Pepper? No, our relationship is purely professional,” he said. She raised her eyebrows. “No, really. So, you and Barton aren’t…” Tony tried to figure out how best to finish the sentence. Valerie raised her eyebrows higher. 

“Sleeping together?” she finished for him, assuming that’s what he was getting at. “Yes.” 

“Are you dating?” 

“No.” 

“So, you’re available?” Tony finally asked boldly. 

“Is that why you really asked me here, Mr. Stark?” 

“Have dinner with me tonight. We can go anywhere you want.” 

“Why should I say yes?” she asked. 

“Look, I know you couldn’t care less about me one way or the other, but I’d like to change that.” 

“You think I don’t have an opinion of you?” 

“You certainly seem pretty indifferent,” he pointed out. 

“Mr. Stark, may I speak candidly?” 

“Yes, and you can call me Tony.” 

“Mr. Stark, I think you are entitled, spoiled, presumptuous, infuriating, inappropriate, cocky, vain, shallow…charismatic…charming…generous…thoughtful…” he stopped Valerie’s words by grabbing her face and pressing his lips to hers. So, she did have adjectives for him after all. The first kiss wasn’t very long, but she continued listing adjectives between kisses. “…sweet…handsome…” another kiss, “…sexy…” 

“What were those last two?” he asked. “You think I’m handsome AND sexy?” 

“Do you remember when I said cocky and vain?” she asked with a smirk. However, before he could answer she stopped his lips with another kiss. When she was finished, she had to go back to work, but she said, “Dinner. Tonight. My place.” 

“Are you cooking for me?” he asked. 

“No. You’re cooking for me,” she informed him. 

“I don’t know how to cook…” he started, but she kissed him again. 

“I believe in you…Tony.” With that, she left to go back to work, leaving a huge smile on his face.


	36. Fondue

Amy arrived at Phil’s apartment to a medley of delicious smells. Since he usually spent the night at her place, he had insisted on having her over for dinner and an overnight stay at his. He wanted to cook for her and everything. When he opened the door, he told her to stay put in the living room while he got her some wine. She could already see the table set up in the living room with a tablecloth and a candle lit. It was adorable how he was making this so romantic.   
He came back with a glass of Sauvignon Blanc and handed it to Amy, giving her quite a kiss and then went back into the kitchen to continue preparing their meal. 

When he had finished cooking, he brought in a metal pot and a plate of various bite-sized items, setting them on the table. 

“Did you make fondue?” Amy asked. 

“I hope that’s alright,” Phil said, as if suddenly aware that she might not like what he made. 

“That’s perfect,” she assured him, giving him a kiss. “I love fondue, and it smells incredible.” 

They sat down and dipped the pieces of meat, bread, and vegetables into the cheese until the melty goodness was gone. Phil cleaned the fondue pot while Amy poured them more wine, then they got the chocolate melting for the dessert fondue and cuddled on the couch. 

The wine was soon abandoned in favor of a good old-fashioned make out session. Amy started kissing up Phil’s neck, setting off the chain of events. They set their glasses on the coffee table and began kissing quite passionately, tongues reaching for each other as they collapsed onto the couch. They kissed like this, hands wandering all over, until they could smell the delicious melting chocolate from the kitchen. Phil broke the kiss for a moment. 

“If we want to eat that chocolate, we’d better stop,” he sighed. 

“Not necessarily,” Amy said suggestively. At first he was confused, but a moment later he caught her drift and his pupils dilated. 

“I’ll go get it off the heat,” he said. He put on an oven mitt and grabbed the fondue pot, a pot holder, and a pastry brush. Amy followed Phil into the bedroom and he set the pot holder onto the night stand, put the pot on it, and tossed the oven mitt aside. 

He and Amy continued kissing one another while they removed each other’s clothes, giving the chocolate some time to cool so it wouldn’t burn them when applied to their skin. When they were both naked, they collapsed onto the bed.   
They took turns brushing the chocolate onto each other in sensitive areas and slowly licking it off, sometimes sucking on the skin to get up the last of it. When they had finally used up all of the chocolate, they were both nearly undone and quickly moved on to the rest of “dessert.”


	37. Mr. Stark...Tony...Mr. Stark

That evening, Tony arrived at Valerie’s apartment with a grocery bag. She led him to the kitchen and he kissed her soundly, then immediately shooed her out, insisting on working on the meal alone. She sat and watched TV for about half an hour, then Tony informed her that he was finished cooking and brought out two bowls and two cups. He handed her one and joined her on the couch.

“Is this boxed macaroni and cheese?” she asked, looking amused. 

“No…yes.” 

“You do realize that most guys would have picked something up at a fancy restaurant and arranged it on a plate?” 

“You asked me to cook, so I felt it would be unfair to deprive you of my abysmal culinary skills,” he said. “I sprung for the white cheddar kind, though, because you’re worth it.” 

“You may be many things, but you’re not a cheapskate,” she agreed, shaking her head with a laugh. She scooped up some of the pasta with her spoon. “It’s pretty good. Is this blue raspberry Kool-Aid?” 

“Blue lemonade,” he corrected. She took a sip. 

“Woah. Is there any Kool-aid in this rum?” 

“Very little.” 

“Just the way I like it,” she smirked. They ate in silence for a few minutes, then finally she asked about his arc reactor and he told her all about it: how he had ended up in an explosion from one of his own weapons and been saved by the electromagnet that kept the shrapnel out of his heart. Valerie was rather fascinated with it. They set their empty bowls on the coffee table to deal with later and just sipped at their rum-with-a-splash-of-Kool-aid. “Can I…touch it?” she asked, still talking about the arc reactor. 

“Yeah, sure, go for it,” Tony shrugged. He set his cup down and grabbed the back of his shirt to pull it off in one motion. Valerie hesitantly reached a hand forward and felt the glowing circle of metal that was embedded in his chest; the cold of it contrasted with the warmth of his skin. Suddenly, they were kissing again and she had no idea who had started it or if they had met halfway, but he didn’t seem in a big hurry to put his shirt back on, and she didn’t exactly mind. Tongues began exploring mouths and hands began wandering over bodies, and soon they were both breathing quite heavily. Valerie came up for air. 

“Should we move this to the bedroom?” she asked breathily. 

“If you want to,” he answered. 

“If we do, will you call me tomorrow morning?”

“If we do, I’ll still be here tomorrow morning,” he clarified. 

Needing no further encouragement, she pulled him up by the arm and dragged him into her room. Their mouths met again and Tony pushed her against her own door quite roughly, pushing her shirt up so that he could remove it. He lowered his head to kiss her neck, and he made his way over to her ear to bite her earlobe hard. 

“Mr. Stark…Tony…” she gasped, correcting herself. He lifted his eyes to look at her. 

“Mr. Stark,” he instructed in an authoritative voice. He noticed her pupils widen and decided to continue using his CEO voice. 

“What can I do for you, Mr. Stark?”

“Get on the bed,” he instructed. She did what she was told, going over to the bed and laying on it. When she was reclined, he knelt on the bed over her and started unbuttoning her shirt. “I’m afraid I need to speak with you about the way you present yourself. You are far too sexy to be considered appropriate,” he warned. He had gotten her shirt off and began on her pants. 

“Well, I had to get your attention somehow,” she said innocently. 

“Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Harker?” he asked, using her last name for the first time ever. 

“Is it working?” 

“I’m afraid so, Miss Harker. You’re going to have to be disciplined.” 

“What did you have in mind?” Valerie asked.

“I have some ideas,” he answered, reaching under her and snapping her bra open. He replaced the discarded garment with his hands, making her breath hitch. He then removed the last scrap of cloth covering her; he was still wearing his pants. 

Mr. Stark’s hands roamed slowly over every curve of Valerie’s body, his mouth following suit while he occasionally nipped at a sensitive part of her skin, until she was practically begging him to move things in a more climactic direction. When his excitement had grown to the point of no return, he unzipped his pants and ended the evening with a bang.


	38. Office Sex

Amy was tired of looking at manuscripts. Yes, this was what she did for a living, and she loved her job, but there were certain days that she just wasn’t in the mood. This was one of those days. Therefore, she was excited when Phil entered her office. 

“Boy, am I glad to see you,” she told him. 

“Bad day?” 

“Just finding it hard to focus today.” 

“Anything I can do to help?” 

“No, you’ll only make it worse.” 

“Should I leave?” he asked. 

“I have a better idea,” she said, going past him to close the door and lock it. He looked surprised, but not like he had any plans to object. She started undoing his tie and then slowly undid his shirt buttons one-by-one. 

“Are you asking me to push everything off your desk and have my way with you?” he asked. 

“Hold on,” she said. She took her laptop and picture frames off her desk and set them aside. “Alright, Agent Coulson. Have your way with me.” 

He used an arm to shove all the papers and the pencil cup off her desk and lifted her up onto it, laying down on top of her and kissing her desirously, his tongue reaching into her mouth. He got up onto his knees, straddling her, to undo his pants. He lifted his legs to kick them away and began kissing languidly down her neck, unbuttoning her black shirt until he reached her red lacy bra. His kisses moved down her sternum and when his mouth reached her cleavage he started hiking her pencil skirt up to find that what was underneath it matched her bra. He reached under her to stroke her lower spine, making her moan as his tongue ran over her upper chest. Just then, there was a knock on her office door. 

“Who is it?” she asked loudly, frustrated. 

“Tony Stark. Is Agent Coulson in there?” he asked. 

“Yes. And the door is locked. And he’s my boyfriend,” she hinted. She emphasized the ‘boy’ part of ‘boyfriend’ a little more than intended because Phil had reached under her skirt to tease her through her knickers. 

“Yeah, I know. I don’t know what that has to do with…OH GOD. I’m going to come back later,” Tony said through the door, as if he were shuddering. Now that he was gone, Phil could push down his boxers, move aside her knickers, and have his way with her.


	39. On the Hood

One night, Valerie went to Stark Tower to spend a quiet night in with Tony. He got a fire lit, poured some champagne, and cuddled up on one of his white couches. She could feel the arc reactor pressing into her back, but she didn’t mind. 

“So, what do you like best about me?” Tony asked. “My charm, my body, my awesome state-of-the-art tower?” 

“Your fast cars,” she answered without hesitation. 

“Really?” 

“Don’t act so surprised. I can appreciate cars.” 

“Which is your favorite?” 

“The Audi TT.” 

“I had no idea you were so into cars. Is it weird if I find that kind of a turn on?” 

“You want to know what would turn me on?” she asked. She whispered in his ear and he didn’t need any more prompting to make it happen. They left the couch, leaving behind their champagne, and made their way to the garage.   
Tony led Valerie to the shiny black Audi TT and pressed her against it, kissing her hungrily. His tongue slipped past her lips as a hand crept up her shirt, feeling her chest through her bra. While his hand was teasing her through the fabric, his mouth left hers and kissed across her jaw to her earlobe, which Barton had helpfully told him was her weak spot. He bit down hard on it and she moaned loudly. This prompted him to remove her shirt, immediately unhooking her bra and tossing it aside right after. 

As his mouth began kissing lower down her neck, she pulled his black t-shirt over his head. They quickly began working on each other’s pants. Once they were both clad only in underwear, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them around to the front of the car and laid her down on the hood.   
Suddenly, he removed the metal bracelets from around his wrists and clipped them onto hers. She gave him a confused look, but everything was cleared up when two red metal cuffs, most likely from one of his many iron suits, clasped around her forearms and magnetized to the car. Realizing what was going on, she tried to sit up, but the metal cuffs held her down. Valerie gave Tony a wicked smile, which spurred him on to remove her knickers. 

Starting at her neck, he slowly, agonizingly kissed a line down her entire body until he reached the very bottom of her stomach. She whimpered for him to move the activities along, and he stood up and quickly pushed his boxer briefs down and kicked them away so that he could christen the hood of the Audi TT.


	40. Tony's Hobby

“Tony, are you ready to go to dinner?” Valerie asked, coming downstairs as she looked at her phone. She had tried to speak loudly enough to be heard over the music that was blasting down there. When she looked up, she was very surprised at what she saw. Tony was doing a choreographed dance routine with two of his suits doing it behind him as his background dancers. Her mouth hung open as she tried to process what she was seeing. The dance ended as the song faded out, and Tony turned off the stereo and wiped some sweat off his forehead. 

“What? I’ve done weirder things,” he shrugged.

“How long did that take you?” 

“Weeks. I’m not proud. Actually, I am. It’s pretty awesome.” 

“I was going to see if you were ready for dinner, but now I’m thinking you should take a shower before we go.” 

“Race you there,” he said, taking off. 

“Not fair!” she responded, dropping her purse and chasing after him as she removed her jacket. It was going to be a hell of a night.


End file.
